As various machines become connected to networks, control of the functions and operations of the machines can occur remotely, such as via input from people using a mobile communications device or other user equipment connected to a communications network. Conventionally, home networks included a single home computing device that connected to the internet through a hardwire connection. As time progressed, wireless network access became commonplace as the home computing device became more portable, such as through the use of a laptop while a user sits on their couch. Advances in computing and related technologies have led to increased sophistication in application of technologies to consumer electronic devices. Specifically, consumer electronic devices have increasingly acquired the capability of being connected to the home network and performing tasks such as, turning on the lights in a user's home, regulating the washing machine, remote power activation of an appliance, display of digital photographs, or other functions that can receive, store, and activate digital media. These devices can be considered to fall within a category referred to as machine-to-machine devices that are able to communicate with other devices and receive remote commands for functionality. These machine-to-machine devices can be manufactured by a variety of companies. In some instances, the machine-to-machine devices may not be cognizant or privy to other communications or congestion occurring on the home and/or service provider network.
The growth in the number of machine-to-machine devices can provide benefits to the user's life; however, this same growth can increase the network traffic within the home network. There has also been a rise in the concern with the amount of energy various devices consume while operating on the home or service provider network. Traditional mechanisms for regulating power consumption include initiation of a shutdown procedure for personal computers, thereby placing the device completely offline. However, complete shutdown can reduce the ability of a device to connect with the network. Thus, conventional mechanisms for reducing energy consumption for the machine-to-machine devices can include a standby mode or hibernation mode when the device is not frequently used. Therefore, a machine-to-machine device that is in a state of non-continuous network connection may not be available to a remote user at all times and/or may require more time to activate when automated functions are initiated.